The Vampire Sisters
by BlackDeadAngel
Summary: Well this is a combine effort of Angel and L'sAngel It's goin to have both iunxover deathnote hope u like i really suck at summeries enjoy and don't forget to R


The Vampire Sisters

Angel: Hey hope u like the story me and Azula r makin one together.

Azula: Ya so don't be assholes and R&R.

Angel: What she said lol.

The night was unsualy quiet expetionly in the city as Ryuuzaki and Light are walking down the street going to the store to get some cake and chocolate and some actual food for poor Light who has to live with a suger fiend. When they hear a voice scream "HEY DON'T STEP ON MY BUNNY!" they look and see a little girl that was slightly pale and was 'bout 5'2'' and she had B cup boobs with long mid thigh length hair thats a timber wolf gray and purple eyes. This girl was wearing a bunny ears headband and a choker with a X on it and the black tank top she was wearing had 2 straps on each arm that were buckles it goes into a slight V and ruffled lilac purple edge at the top and what looks like the

bottom of a lilac purple shirt.

She's also wearing a mid thigh length skirt that was black with lilac purple strips that lead down into a lilac purple hem and a buckle belt and she

also has long mid thigh stockings that are black and lilac purple striped and on her arm are arm warmers that are black and go up to mid arm and

stop at the middle of her hands. She's wearing black small healed combat boots that go up just below the knee and in her hair is and X and a

bunny clips and on her right shoulder she has a bunch of purple lilacs with a black baner under it with lilac purple lettering that says Angel.

She picks up her bunny and glares at Ryuuzaki and Light and says "you almost stepped on my bunny, you jerk!" Ryuuzaki looked shocked and said "I'm sorry i didn't see it." then the little girl said " you better buy me chocolate for almost stepping on my bunny!" Light starts to laugh and then hears "whats so funny pretty boy?" they turn to see a young woman that has skin that looks like living porcelain and had black mid calf length hair with lilac purple hip length bangs and was wearing a black leather halter top that tied around her neck and stops at the end of her ribs it had swrils of lilac purple on the bottom and black leather pants that hugged her hips and thighs and then flares at the knees with the same lilac purple swirls at the bottom of them and she was wearing black high healed combat boots and you can see a black rose tattoo going around her belly button and black and red lettering in

greek the says BlackAngel on her right shoulder and on her left was a bunch of purple lilacs and a black baner under it with lilac purple lettering

that says Azula like the girl's. She had the body most women would kill for perfect in everyway. She had DD cupped boobs but not the saggy

ones the round and perky ones. On her lower back starting at her ass and stoping at mid back was a black and lilac purple dragon. On her right

shoulder is an dark angel that had the same skin tone as herself and flaming red hair with black slightly parted wings and a black dress.

The girl says "awe Angel you know you like him." the woman now known as Angel looks at the girl and says "Azula are you conning some more people into buying you chocolate?" the girl also now known as Azula says "but Angel I want chocolate and you keep eating all of mine." Angel smirked and said "you know I like chocolate as much as you do." "so that doesn't give you the right to eat mine get your own!" both Ryuuzaki and Light look at each other and says "exscuse me but we have stuff to do." Angel looks at them and says "ya what you goin to do 'bout it." Light and Ryuuzaki both can hear the accents. Light says " you guys aren't from around here are you." "no why." "your accents give you away." said Ryuuzaki "ya we're goin to be around for awhile cuz we're doin some stuff." said Azula. " Oh and what might this stuff be Miss Azula?" Ryuuzaki asked her. "Huh, you're a noisy one aren't you Mister Panda." Azula laughed. "Don't worry about it alright. Let's go NOW Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled in Ryuuzaki's ears. Ryuuzaki grumbled and rubbed his ears and started to walk away. "HEY MISTER PANDA! YOU STILL OWE ME CHOCOLATE!" Azula yelled as she jumped on Ryuuzaki's back. "Hey! Get off of my back." Ryuuzaki was twice the height and size as Azula but Azula hanged on tight. " Ummmm, let me think about it. What's the word I'm looking for oh yea ah NO!" Azula said as she held on tighter. All the while this was happening Angel was cracking up and Light shooked his head. "Why me? Why do all this weirdoes come near me?" "Correction Light-Kun I think you are Kira." Ryuuzaki stated as he was still fighting to get Azula off of him. "Wow girly man your name is Light? What a sissy name." Angel said. "HEY MISTER GIRLY LIGHT, DON'T FORGET YOUR BUYING ME CHOCOLATE TOO!" Azula yelled. Then she wacked Ryuuzaki in his head and shouted "STOP YOUR MAKING ME SICK!" "Then GET OFF!" Ryuuzaki yelled. Light would have faint if there wasn't two girls there. This is the first time Ryuuzaki lost his cool in front of him. "Girly Light you did almost step on my lil' sis's bunny so you do owe her something and that means you owe me something too." Angel had told him with a evil glint in her eyes. "Why am I not getting a good vibe from her." Light muttered. "Cauze my sis is evil." Azula said as she yanked Ryuuzaki by his hair to the candy store. "Since you made me sick Mister Panda your buying me alot more candy and chocolate then you had to in the beging. So off to the candy store." Azula shouted as she continue to yank Ryuuzaki like he was some type of pet. "Fine JUST LET GO OF ME!" Ryuuzaki shouted back. "I'm stuck with crazy people aren't I?" Light asked to noone in perticuler. Angel knew this but just to be a smartass she said "Yep girly man you are for the rest of your miserble life."

They walked over to the sweet shop for Azula since she still refused to let go of Ryuuzaki's hair. Angel just said it's what he deserves for almost stepping on her bunny. "Can we switch positions please." Angel and Azula looked at Ryuuzaki after he said that with so many comebacks in their evil preverted heads. "Why don't like how your the one that's submissive right now.?" Azula asked and Ryuuzaki blushed at that and yelled "You perverted little girl! I ment you on my shoulder and yanking my hair. Your to short my back is hurting." "I'M NOT LITTLE I'M 22 YEARS OLD OK MISTER GRANDPA!" Azula yelled at Ryuuzaki. "YOUR 22! WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR THE DAMN SAME AGE AS ME B...BUT YOUR WAY SHOTER! YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR WHAT 12." Light yelled. Angel wacked Light with her hand cause Azula still manage to drag Ryuuzaki to stop her from killing Light. "Now, now...I GET TO KILL HIM FIRST!" Azula jumps on lights back and yanks Ryuuzaki's hair harder then before and muttered darkly "NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME LOOKING LIKE I'M 12? MISTER LADY FACE?!" Azula got yanked from Light by Ryuuzaki and now he was dragging her to the candy shop. "If we buy you candy you'll be happy right?" Ryuuzaki tried to coax Azula to the store. Poor Light now he must run for he's life from Angel. Light looks over at Angel waiting for her to move but she doesn't and stands there looking at him. "Soooo Mister Lady Face Light where do you think your going huh?" Angel said this very very very VERY evilly. Light started to break out in a cold sweat. "Ahhhh welllllll. ummmmmmmm..." Light broke out into a run away from Angel. "Ah so begins the chase. I'll wait for two seconds. 0...forget it here I come MIster Lady pants!" Angel starts to chase after Light but he runs into the store. Angel followed in pursit well till she fell over the moron Light who ran into Ryuuzaki who had Azula on his shoulders. "YOUR ALL MORONS! except for Azula since she did nothing." Angel yelled as she slamed her fist into Light's face. "GOD DAMN IT YOUR NOT HUMAN! THAT FELT LIKE I GOT HIT BY THE BACK OF A TRUCK!" Light yelled while tring to stop the bleeding. "Red crimson blood and here I go thinking it would be ice in your veins Light-Kun. I apologize...not." Ryuuzaki said as he stood up and felt like he was being tugged back into the store by small hands. "LET'S GO, LET'S GO OLD MAN! YOUR FRIEND MURDER MY CANDY LET'S GO AND GET SOME MORE. huh he murder my candy. I guess that means he's Kira." Azula mumbled. "I KNEW IT! LIGHT ...I KNEW IT SEEEEEEE I WASN'T WRONG NNOOOOOOOOO ALL IT TOOK WAS FOR HIM TO MURDER CANDY I WIN BY DEFULT . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuuzaki lost it right there and then. " Yea the old man went crazy!" Angel yelled while throwing her fist in the air. "He better not have Angel..." Azula began. "Awwww why you like him don't you?" Angel said with a smirk. "If he went crazy then who's going to buy me more chocolate and candy! That guy got all the money. Your mister lady man doesn't...He a broke old man he is." Azula said while pointing at Light. "God Damn You Two for the rest of your lives." Light muttered darkly. "THANKS!" Both Angel and Azula said at the same time. "Wow what a compliment." Angel snickered. "Mister panda old man come on get me some more candy NOW!" Azula dragged Ryuuzaki into the store. Angel kept hitting Light in his back till he ran and hid in a tree. "Hellooooo Mister Kitty. Are you stuck up there? Don't worry I'll get you down." Angel said as her eyes glitten of pure evil intetions. "Ummmm no thanks. I don't trust evil woman or luntic crazy almost Ryuuzaki suger lover kids!" Light shouted down. "I HEARD THAT MISTER LADY PANTS!" Azula shoted and Angel had enough and kicked the tree Light was in and made him fall out of it hard on the ground while she just stood on top of him. "LOOK I'M QUEEN OF THE IDOIT WHO FELL OUT OF A TREE!" Angel yelled as she pushed his face futher into the mud.

"AND FYI IM OLDER THEN YOU YOU ASS I'M 23 DUMBASS!" Angel yelled in his ear as she punches him in the head Ryuuzaki looks at Angel then at Azula and says "sssssssoooooooooo your the older sister and your the younger." 'in a sarcastic voice says' "I could never tell." Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. Azula jumps on his back and say "shut up mister old panda man." Angel looks at the watch they didn't see and says "yo Azula it's time we get goin give them our number and lets go i want to have a play date with them real soon." Angel looks at Light With an evil smirk. Azula says "ok" she grabs out a peice of paper and wrote down thier number and gave it to Ryuuzaki and says "bye bye we'll see you guyz later." as they start walking away Angel stops and turns around and says "and don't forget we can find you really easy so don't forget to call." Angel and Azula give one last evil look before walking away. "Damn those chicks are scary and that Angel bitch hits like a mactruck." Ryuuzaki looks at Light and says "well we better get our shopping down it's getting late." Ryuuzaki and Light go and finish what they set out to do not noticeing the dark shadows following them all the way back to the complex.

Angel: Well I hope you liked it untill next time I'm Angel

Azula: And I'm Azula

Together: And We're The Vampire Sisters

Angel: Don't foget to R&R

Azula: And remember we can find where you live 


End file.
